Be My Winter Valentine
by Malec-obsessed-fan126
Summary: Six years have gone by and Jack and Jamie are closer than brothers. But just how far does that bond go exactly? Warning: Will be lots of boyxboy. Also rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did I own nothing. :( **

Jamie Bennett had always loved the winter season. Now he had a reason to love it even more. And that reason just so happened to be the devilishly handsome spirit of winter himself, Jack Frost.

It had been six years since the fight with Pitch. After that things seemed to slow down a bit. Not by much of course. Jamie would never have a normal life again. Not while knowing that his icy guardian could be anywhere. But he didn't mind. And after all who wants to live a normal life anyway? He didn't.

Jamie was walking home from school on a particularly cold day. He pulled his coat closer around himself to block the wind. It would have been a good time of year for him except for the fact that he hadn't seen Jack lately at all. Usually he would come by every other day or twice a week if he was busy. Yet he hadn't seen him in over a week and he was starting to worry.

"What if something happened to him?" he thought. Would the other guardians even tell him? Or was he just some kid that'd helped them those six years ago?

He shook his head to banish said thoughts. That was ridiculous. Of course they'd tell him. They new that he and Jack were closer than brothers after all.

But where was he?

Jamie sighed as he opened the gate and ran up the steps to the porch. He flung open the door, dropped his bag down along with his shoes, and ran up the stairs to his room.

Maybe he'd be here today! Maybe he was just getting worked up over nothing. Jack would be there sitting on his bed waiting or flitting around his room looking through his stuff like he always did.

All of his hopes were crushed as he opened his bedroom door to find nothing. Just his bedroom as it always was. Nothing more.

Jamie had never been so disappointed in his entire life. Of course, maybe this was for the best. It was good for him not to be around Jack so much. Lately his feelings for the guardian had been almost too much for him to handle.

He'd often thought about asking Jack about them. Was he supposed to feel this way? Maybe something was wrong with him. Was he sick?

All these questions buzzed around in his head like tiny tooth fairies.

He flopped down on his bed and rolled onto his side. Maybe a nap would do him some good. After all, Sandman had always granted him the best dreams.

He yawned and slowly slipped into those blissful dreams, free of nightmares of course.

* * *

Jack wanted to just freeze the entire world at this point and say "There! Are you happy now?!"

Ever since becoming a guardian he had a lot more on his plate. Constantly going to new places to make sure that everywhere was snowing and icicles forming at the right time. Fixing and tweaking things to perfection. Even though he really couldn't care less.

He hadn't even gotten to see Jamie lately. He knew the poor kid must be worrying like crazy over him.

He smiled at the thought of the brunette in his mind. This only made him want to do his job better though.

The quicker he got done making snow days for everyone and helping out a desperate weather man or two the sooner he could get home and see Jamie.

He felt a chilling tug on his icy heart all of a sudden. It was small at first but then it grew to the point where his chest was actually hurting.

He dropped his staff and fell to the ground in pain.

Then it simply stopped altogether.

"What _was_ that?"

**A/N: I loved Rise of the Guardians! I have to say that at the moment it is my favorite movie. And I think Jack and Jamie (older of course) make a really cute couple! ^-^ Also thank you to my friend for helping me come up with some of the plot.**

**Review and tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was another two days before Jack finally got a chance to go home. He simply walked into Jamie's' house, past his parents, and up the stairs. It wasn't like they could see him anyway. Most adults couldn't. They just didn't believe in "fairytales" anymore.

"Makes things easier for me." he thought with a wry grin as he opened the door to Jamie's room. He'd always gone through the house instead of through the window just to remind himself that some people still couldn't see him. It was actually a bit refreshing to know since he was being noticed a lot more often these days.

"Hey Jamie you wanna go-oh he's not here..." Jack looked around Jamie's room. It seemed to be in perfect order. As if the teen hadn't been there for a while. "That's weird." the winter spirit concluded but shrugged it off. He was probably over at a friends house.

Jack grabbed one of the many books off of the boy's bookshelf and started flipping through it not at all surprised to see many pictures of mythological creatures and a lot of folklore.

He sighed and shook his head. "Jeez, this kid'll be married and still be able to see us." he muttered to himself with a smile.

His smile turned to a frown. The thought of Jamie one day getting married didn't sit too well with him.

He didn't want Jamie to get married. He didn't want him to grow up and forget about him. Jack wanted to keep him with him forever. Like a beautiful snowflake that never melts.

But, Jamie had to grow up. He'd have to forget them and move on. But that hurt Jack. Down to his frozen heart it hurt so bad to think about.

So instead of thinking he sat down on Jamie's bed and read through the book a little more to keep his mind occupied while he waited for him to return.

* * *

Jack waited around Jamie's house for four more days.

Worry coursed through him. He couldn't think about anything else. What if something had happened? What if Jamie was hurt and it was all his fault? Or worse...

Jack grabbed his staff and took off to find the only people he knew could help.

* * *

"What do you mean Jamie is missing?" the large bearded man asked in his thick Russian accent.

"I mean, he's missing! He's gone!" Jack explained yet again.

He'd gotten North to round up the other guardians so that he could tell them all what was going on. If they couldn't help him find Jamie he didn't think anyone could.

"Well, maybe he's just busy." Tooth offered trying to calm the winter spirit. He was pacing at the moment, practically frantic with worry.

"No he's not 'just busy'. He'd have left me a note or something. I know it he's just...he's gone! Please you have to help me find him!"

All four of the guardians had uncertain looks on their faces. They'd never heard Jack actually plead like he was doing now.

"You must be awfully desperate mate." The Easter Bunny observed from his spot against the globe. He raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What's got you so worked up about this anyway?"

Jack had never wanted to freeze the rabbit so much before. He wanted to encase the furry guardian in a block of ice and kick him out the door.

"What's got me so worked up? Jamie is missing! He could be in danger and all you guys wanna do is sit around and talk about it!" he paused to glare at each of them. Sandy seemed to shrink even lower at his fierce piercing blue eyed gaze.

"A child needs you right now and you won't do anything about it. You're all guardians for Christ sake! We all are! Doesn't that mean anything?" his face held an expression of pain.

North took a step closer to the flustered young spirit of winter and rested his meaty hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Perhaps Jamie is growing up. Maybe he no longer needs us. Maybe this is his way of letting you go."

Jack was hurt by them that they could even consider the fact that Jamie didn't need them anymore. He would always need them.

"No, no Jamie wouldn't do that. Not to us. Not to me. He's too loyal." He looked up at all of them with a defiant expression. "Jamie is in trouble. He needs me now and I'm going to find him. With or without any of you."

And without waiting for an answer he took off into the air as easily as taking one step forward.

* * *

Jack searched high and low for the boy. It was about as easy as finding a needle in a haystack. Or in this case, finding a sixteen year old boy in the middle of a snowstorm.

Even though Jack could control the weather he couldn't control all of it and certainly not everywhere. If he could he wouldn't have to travel so much and they wouldn't even be in this mess.

He'd given up on calling Jamie's name out into the wind. No one would be able to hear him in this storm anyway.

Jack turned abruptly and nose dived down to the earth pulling up at the last minute and landed as gracefully as possible on his bare feet.

He sighed heavily and continued on foot. If Jamie was around here he would be easier to find on the ground anyway.

After nearly twelve hours of searching the area around Jamie's house Jack was ready to simply give up and accept that his friend was gone forever.

That is until he saw a dark looking hole in the ground that stood out from so much of the white.

He ran towards it, ignoring the sharp pain that the ice shards caused to his feet. After more than three hundred years of not wearing shoes he was pretty much used to it anyway.

When he finally reached the hole he leaned over to get a better look. "Jamie!" he called down into the blackness. Sadly no answer was received. "It wouldn't hurt to look..." he thought to himself.

Jack jumped into the dark abyss and landed in what he could now tell was an old abandoned well.

He walked around the rather spacious area for a bit. Suddenly his foot touched something.

"Oh god..."

He reached out and touched the familiar fabric of Jamie's shirt. It was freezing.

Jack felt tears gather in his eyes but he wiped them away. He pulled Jamie's warm body close but refused to actually cry.

Wait! Warm? If Jamie was dead his body should have been as cold as ice...but it wasn't.

Jack pulled the boy into his arms and shifted him so that he could still keep a strong hold of his staff at the same time. With that he burst out of the well and took off through the skies.

If he was to save Jamie he had to hurry.

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 for you guys. It took me a while to write but it was a lot easier than the first one so I think I'm getting better at writing this one. It's really fun too. ^-^ I love Jack. *sigh* it's an unhealthily obsession I know. **

**And sorry for being so harsh on the other guardians there but if you actually think about it Jack would be the one closest to Jamie. Sure the other guardians know who he is but he's special to Jack because he was the first one to see him in oh I dunno 300 years? Yeah if I were him that kid would be on a pedestal to me. -_- **

**So yeah I hope you like it I tried to make it longer this time. **

**Review and tell me what you think please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Jack! What are you-Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! If I'd known that-"

"Not now Tooth." Jack waved the fluttering Tooth fairy aside as he stepped into Santa's workshop.

"Where is North?" he asked looking around for the giant of a man.

"He's with Bunny somewhere. They went looking for you." Tooth explained, still looking worriedly at Jamie in Jack's arms. She looked like she was about to cry. "He'll be alright won't he?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "I don't know. But I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that he is."

Suddenly the doors were flung open again.

"Where is Jack?" North demanded. He saw the winter spirit and the bundled up human in his arms and gasped. "Oh no...Quickly! Quickly! Get him to medical wing fast. Go now!" The man pushed Jack towards one of the yetis that would lead the way for him.

Jack was being tossed around and pushed and shouted at and he was tired of it.

He knew that there was nothing they could do for Jamie. Those bumbling yetis, no matter how lovable they could be, would only make matters worse.

So instead of following North's big fuzzy helper he turned towards the opening in the roof.

All was quiet as Jack lay Jamie down in the moonlight. He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing but he knew in his heart it was for the best.

He could see the moon clearly. The man in the moon seemed to smile down at him, reassuring him that Jamie would be fine.

Everyone was silent, even Bunnymund as he made his way to the edge of the crowd of elves and yetis.

A bright shot of moonlight came shooting through the sky straight towards Jamie's now lifeless body.

The boy was lifted off of the ground and into the air. A miraculous changing began to occur.

Tooth gathered a few of her little fairies in her hands to shield them.

The light was too bright for Jack to bear and so he covered his eyes with his blue frosted sleeve, just barely able to squint at Jamie's form.

Jamie slowly floated back to the ground where he lay, curled up comfortably on his side.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Bunny spoke as he was able to catch a glimpse of Jamie's new body.

Long white wings sprouted from his back and a matching white sash was slung across him.

Jack was so relieved that he was at least okay.

"We haven't had a Cupid in long time." North commented with an approving smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me...Jamie is the new Cupid?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Aw, he looks so adorable with those wings." Tooth commented dreamily, flapping her own as her little fairies nodded in agreement.

Jack only laughed. "I guess it suits him."

After what Jack had acted like earlier, all the anger and hurt towards his fellow guardians, he felt that an apology was in order. "Sorry you guys. About earlier. I didn't mean to lash out I was just..."

"Scared?" Bunny supplied, rather sincerely to Jack's own surprise.

"I wasn't scared!" He tried to glare at the furry rabbit but that didn't last too long. "Okay yeah maybe a little."

The rabbit smirked and moved off to paint one of his eggs.

North gave Jack directions to an empty guest room that Jamie could use for the time being.

Jack simply nodded, gathered the teen into his arms, and headed that way.

* * *

When Jamie was tucked under the warm fluffy Christmas decorated blankets on the bed Jack finally let out a sigh of relief.

"What were you doing Jamie?" he asked quietly even though he didn't expect an answer from the sleeping boy.

Jack reached out and stroked Jamie's golden tinted brown locks. Staring at his eyelids that fluttered in the hints of a dream. Jack noticed as well that Jamie had grown up to be quite handsome as well.

"Jack?" Came a mumbled response that pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey kiddo." Jack smiled down at the new soon-to-be guardian most likely.

"What happened?" Jamie asked, sitting up and putting his head in his hands.

"I should be asking you that." Jack answers swiftly. "Jamie, I found you in the bottom of a well. What were you doing out there?"

Jamie seemed to still be in quite a groggy state of mind. "I don't know I was..." his eyes seemed to clear up as he realized just who it was that was sitting on the bed beside him.

"Jack! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you'd left me and wouldn't come back! I almost stopped believing in you..."

He almost stopped believing?

Jack's thoughts were cut off at that point because Jamie latched onto his waist and seemed to refuse to let go. "Please don't leave me again." he practically begged.

"I don't think I'll ever have to now." Jack said.

Jamie gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Jack reached back to gently brush Jamie's feathers with the back of his cold icy hand.

"See? Maybe you can keep up with me now." he winked while Jamie only seemed to be in a state of pure shock.

"I have wings..." Jack laughed and nodded. "Yeah you have wings! They're pretty cool lookin' too."

The winter spirit coaxed his wings out more to get a better look.

They were as white as snow, untainted by any form of dirt or dust. Every single feather was clearly visible. They layered over each other like freshly fallen snowflakes.

"What am I wearing?"

Jack turned his attention back to the rest of Jamie's body.

"Uhhh...looks kinda like a skirt..." he answered, trying not to crack a smile at the younger's current outfit.

Jamie's face grew a red as North's coat. "What happened to me?" he asked again.

Jack's smile slowly disappeared. "We aren't entirely sure kiddo. How long were you in that well?"

Jamie looked annoyed at the stupid nickname Jack continued to use for him but the annoyance shifted to confusion. "Well? What well?"

"I found you in the bottom of a well. Remember? How'd you fall in?" Jack supplied, hoping to jog his memories.

"I'm not sure. I went looking for you but I got lost. It was so cold and dark." he paused and shivered at the memory. It was like trying to recall a rather vivid nightmare. "My entire body felt like it had shattered after I fell and then..."

"And then?" Jack urged him to continue.

Jamie shrugged. "And then nothing. I can't remember anything else."

Jack nodded with understanding. He knew how delicate memories were and to force them out was dangerous.

"Wait a minute. There was something else..." Jamie concentrated on his mind, searching to find a tiny yet important piece of information.

Jack waited patiently for the teen to speak.

"I heard your voice! That's why I went towards the well! But it wasn't you." Jamie looked sad once again at the memory of hope of seeing Jack again only to have been led into a trap to his death. He looked up at the white haired guardian in alarm.

"You don't think it was Pitch was it?"

Jack thought for a moment but only shook his head. "I dunno, maybe." he pushed Jamie back into the mattress and cover him with blankets again.

"I'm going to talk to the others about this. They'll know more than I do." he stood up and walked back over to the door. "Try to get some sleep okay?"

Jamie nodded obediently.

Jack smirked before leaving. "Oh, and tomorrow we'll need to break in those new arrows."

Jamie sat up again. "What arrows?"

The cheeky spirit only chuckled. "Goodnight lover boy."

**A/N: To be honest I don't really like how this chapter turned out. It wasn't my best, sorry. But oh well the next one will be better I promise. **

**Oh and to clear this up the other guardians have been around longer than Jack and are used to dealing with children growing up and forgetting them so that's why they weren't so up and ready to go find Jamie. They didn't want Jack to feel more hurt than he already was. That's how that was supposed to go anyway. **

**Review please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sophie hated to be ignored. It was simply inexcusable for someone not to pay attention to her.

So, due to her mother's constant work-a-holic attitude, she wasn't very friendly.

Her mother was currently going over some kind of file thats content was spilled across the kitchen table.

"Mom have you seen Jamie?" she asked, grabbing an apple from the kitchen.

"Who?" Sophie rolled her eyes. At age twelve she was still more responsible than her own mother.

"Um ya know your son? Jamie Bennett?"

"Oh I don't know ask your father..." her mother mumbled without really knowing what her daughter was asking.

Sophie sighed. "Okay Mom. Thanks for nothing."

"You're welcome sweetheart." came the uninterested reply.

It wasn't unusual for these types of conversations to happen. After their parents had gotten a divorce Sophie and Jamie had gotten used to being practically shunned by their parents who didn't seem to have anymore time to fit them in their busy schedules.

After their father moved out their mother grew even more distant. So distant from them that she could have been nothing more than a potted plant that only had love for paperwork and cross word puzzles.

Sophie had been undaunted by her parents attitudes and had brushed it off as unimportant. She was very independent anyway.

It was Jamie who had suffered the most.

And where was he now?

Sophie huffed as she searched the house for the third time.

It wasn't like he'd be anywhere else. After Jamie's friends had begun to grow up and find more interesting things than Jack Frost, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman he seemed to want nothing more to do with them. Sure he'd talk to people she had noticed but he was more cut off now.

"He's probably with Jack." she concluded after a minute of thought. After all Jamie spoke if nothing else. It was as if the winter spirit was his heart, mind, and soul.

She smiled and walked over to his window. "They're so cute together." she said to no one in particular.

* * *

"No no no! You're doing it all wrong! Don't just flap your wings like a pigeon! Use them to glide!"

Jamie never thought he'd feel this way, but he was sick of flying.

Well, trying to fly as it was. He wasn't making much progress at the moment.

At first he'd thought it'd be a great idea and some time to get to know Tooth better. However, if she wasn't talking about her precious teeth, Tooth was a bit unfocused.

She was an excellent teacher, he was simply a bad student when it came to this type of thing.

"Would you rather have Jack teach me?" he asked, noticing her staring off into space. She was probably getting lost in thought about incisors or some wonderful child's first tooth. That was just her way.

"What? Oh sorry! No, I'll teach you! You just need to focus more."

Jamie felt that he was as focused as he could possibly be at this moment. His dreams the night before had sent him into a downward spiral.

They weren't nightmares but they weren't dreams either.

When he had woken up this morning a cloud of thoughts rested on his mind.

What would his family do? Would they miss him? And what about Jack? Now that he would be able to spend more time with the guardian how would he deal with his feelings?

All these seemed to weigh heavy on his brain.

"Hey! Watch out!"

As if Jack had been summoned by the teen's worries he appeared out of practically nowhere. And just in time to keep Jamie from plummeting to the ground.

"Be more careful next time okay?" he told him setting the boy onto his feet once they'd landed.

Jamie nodded though he wasn't really listening.

"Jack?"

The white haired guardian raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Jamie bit his bottom lip nervously. "Do you think...I could go visit Sophie? Just for a little while?"

Jack leaned back in his heels a bit, one hand curled around his staff as he thought about the question.

"I dunno...you can't really travel yet..."

In truth Jack was being selfish. And he knew that. Jamie had more of a life away from him. Or he did before. It was cruel to keep him here away from his friends and family but nothing could be done about that.

It had only been last night that Jack realized what a mess he had made. It was his fault that Jamie had died anyway. If he had come home earlier to see him none of this would have happened. He felt conflicted. On the one hand he was overjoyed to have Jamie to himself, but on the other...

"Jack?"

He looked up to see the boys big pleading chocolate colored doe eyes and almost caved.

"Tell you what," he said, Jamie listened attentively. "I'll go get Sophie and bring her here for you to see her. Sound good?"

Jamie didn't look all too thrilled with that plan. "Oh...okay. I guess that's fine..."

Jack immediately felt horrible at seeing him like this. "I'm sorry Jamie but there is a chance that someone might see you and its just...I don't want to risk that. Okay?"

Jamie was quick to console him. "Oh no! I know I just...I want to know if people actually do miss me. Or if they even know I'm gone at all..." he pushed the snow around with his pink shoe.

He'd also discovered, to his dismay, earlier this morning that no matter what color clothes he put on they always turned to red and pink. It was quite demeaning.

Jack was stunned. "Of course they miss you!" he was defending Jamie's own dignity without even thinking about it.

"I'll go get Sophie and she can prove just how much they miss you!" he called out against the wind, already lifting himself into the air and taking off.

* * *

During his flight Jack had a lot of time to think. And thinking wasn't really his forte.

He couldn't even remember Jamie having that many friends since the last time he'd been at the boys house. Come to think of it his parents didn't seem to well off either.

Had he really not been paying that much attention to Jamie?

He was hit with the worst feeling of knowing how stupid he had been. of course he listened when Jamie confided in him how miserable he was at times but he didn't dwell on it that much since he was always the one to cheer the boy up.

_[Flashback to 5 years ago] _

_"Jack!" _

_The winter guardian spun around to see his favorite person in the world and best friend looking downright pitiful. _

_Jamie had tears pouring down his face that didn't look like they'd stop anytime soon._

_"Hey, hey don't cry. What's wrong?" he asked, dropping down so he was eye level with the boy. _

_"M-mom and d-dad are fighting again!" he wailed and threw his arms around Jack's neck, burrowing in the cold blue hood of his. _

_"They told me to go away...do they not love me anymore?" _

_Jamie was smart. Smarter than most eleven year olds but when it came to affection and how mean other people could be he just couldn't understand why some people didn't acknowledge love. _

_Jack pulled him closer and into his lap. "Don't cry Jamie. You shouldn't cry over that. Do you think just because they're arguing that they don't love you? They were probably more angry at themselves anyway. You know how adult are right? Always doing this and that. Adults are crazy aren't they?" he smiled down at the boy who couldn't help but smile back. _

_"Y-yeah..." he sniffled. _

_"So since adults are so crazy it takes them a while to realize what they've done. I'm sure they'll apologize and I'm sure they love you Jamie." his fingers flitted the sides of the boy's ribs, tickling him till he was laughing so hard that he was out of breath. _

_"How could they not."_

_[end of flashback] _

Jack felt stupid for not paying enough attention before. It was obvious that Jamie's life wasn't in any way perfect and since that time it seemed to have continued to plumet downwards. Jack had comforted him but in all honesty he hadn't listened as much as he should've. He'd be paying for that now.

* * *

When he arrived at the Bennett household it wasn't very hard at all to find Sophie. She was in Jamie's room sitting by his window looking out at the winter wonderland below.

"Hey there Sophie." he called from the doorway.

She turned and looked at him with a smile. "Jack! Have you seen Jamie?"

He nodded but he didn't smile too much, still angry at his past behavior leading up to this situation. "Yeah he's actually at Santa's workshop now." he explained as if it was the most normal thing to say.

And Sophie responded just the same way. "Great, when is he coming home?" her eyes sparkled with hope of seeing her brother again.

Jack felt like someone had just taken his heart and stomped on it.

"Um, well the thing is...I don't really know if he'll be coming home..."

She looked at the ground, all happiness seemed to be slipping away from her. "Oh..."

Jack took a step closer. "Actually, I came here to bring you to him." he grinned as he usually would. "Wanna see Santa's 'elves' in action?"

Sophie, being the mischievous little spirit herself, merely grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Not an hour later they were soaring through the skies.

**A/N: Alright, so I tried to make this one have more feeling but honestly, I suck at that. I apologize greatly and shall try to overcome this set back. **

**Anywho, I finally got the hang of writing long (or long-ish) chapters. If I didn't please let me know and I'll try to fix that. **

**By the way continue to tell me anything I need to work on and I'll try my best. I don't mind a little criticism but please don't just bash on my writing skills X( not that anyone had I'm just saying. **

**So review and tell me what you think! **

**:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Bunny!"

"What the-oof!" The famous Easter Bunny; boomerang slinging, exploding egg wielding, bringer of all thing Easter joy, was taken down by a twelve year old girl in a matter of seconds.

"Sophie! What are you doing?"

The blond haired girl looked up at her brother and blew some of her hair out of her eyes. "Jamie! Omigosh! You have wings! So cool!"

She jumped off of the poor abused overgrown rabbit and dashed over to take a better look.

Bunnymund sat up, his fur sticking out at weird angles and his whiskers were all bent out of place. "What was that?" he asked, still coming out of a daze.

Sophie had latched onto her brother and didn't seem to be letting go at any moment.

"Wow! This place is awesome! Did you see all the decorations?! Everything is do shiny! Hey! Oooh! There's yetis here! The elves are so cute! OMIGOD its the Tooth Fairy!"

Sophie talked about a mile a minute, not even stopping or pausing to breathe in her excitement.

Jamie couldn't help but smile at her hyperness. It was a, dare he think it, jolly feeling to be around someone like that.

Tooth fluttered into view when Sophie came barreling towards her. Of course standing still didn't last very long as she began to examine the girls teeth. She often forgot what personal space was.

"Tooth," North scolded as he walked into the room. "Remember? Hands out of mouth."

The Tooth Fairy have a sheepish smile and released her. "Sorry, forgot."

Despite having her mouth pulled at a rather painfully awkward angle Sophie appeared to be in heaven. All of her favorite holiday joy bringers were in one room. And her brother was now one as well!

And so she did what any young girl would have done. She fainted.

* * *

Sandman, who had been quietly staying out of Sophie's way, finally drifted out of his hiding place behind a work table.

He followed The Easter Bunny as he scooped up Sophie and carried her off for a nap in one of the guest rooms.

"Well that was fun." Jack said with a witty smirk.

Jamie rolled his eyes at this remark but the smile didn't leave his face. He turned to face the large man in red.

"Has Jack explained what happened yet?" he asked. Jamie wanted to know who had caused his demise.

It was obvious that the man in the moon had kept his body preserved after he had died to ensure that he would become a guardian later on. However, who had gotten him killed in the first place?

North stroked Gus beard thoughtfully. "Yes, Jack has told us all what happened. But who would do such terrible thing?"

"It wasn't Pitch?" Jamie had been sure that the guardians would at least have some clue about who the culprit was.

"No is not Pitch." he confirmed shaking his head. "There are plenty other villains to seek revenge against any of us."

"Besides, Pitch is too weak to be able to conjure up a voice identical to anyone else's." Tooth said nodding her agreement with her fellow guardian.

Jamie felt utterly stupid for falling for that fake voice in the first place. He should have known it wasn't really Jack. Somewhere deep inside he had known it wasn't but desperation to see the icy guardian had driven him to be so naïve.

"But if it wasn't Pitch then who..." e trailed off into thought. Though he didn't have a clue who would even know him enough to want him dead.

"Perhaps it is one if Jack's enemies." North offered with a small, almost nonexistent, smirk.

"Maybe they wanted to take away something he cares about."

Jamie's heart fluttered around like a caged bird in his chest. Trying to free itself. He wanted to know what exactly these feelings meant. Even though he had a hunch he already knew.

Jack merely chuckled. "Well that narrows the list." he quipped.

North simply shrugged. "We will find villain later." he shook a finger at Jamie before the boy could open his mouth to protest. "For now you must learn how to use bow and arrows."

* * *

Jack wanted desperately to move away from the teen.

He trusted Jamie with all his heart but what he didn't trust was the sharpened tip of those arrows.

They were a little ways up in the sky. Not high enough that Jamie would be hurt if he lost concentration on his flying but high enough where he could practice both skills.

It seemed a bit too much to him but he didn't complain.

"Pull back, okay, good. Gently, don't just jerk it back." Jack advised.

Bunny had shown him the day before how to use a bow and arrow so that he could teach the soon to be guardian.

Of course Jack had caught on extremely quickly and didn't need anymore teaching. Jamie on the other hand...

He released the arrow and it wobbled quite a bit as it, tried to, sail through the air.

He sighed in defeat and felt like breaking the bow in half which wasn't a common feeling for him.

Jamie was happy to be spending all his time with Jack now but to be honest he missed being human.

He missed the time that all he had to stress over was homework and projects that were due. Not stressing over the balance of everyone's love life.

"Hey? You alright?"

Jamie looked up to see those frosty blue eyes staring at him with pure concern in them. He immediately wanted to take back his previous thoughts. He would much rather live this life as opposed to his last.

"Sorry I was just...thinking."

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

Less than an hour had gone by with the lesson when Sophie came out to see how it was going.

"Hey Jamie!" she called out to him, cupping her hands around her mouth like a megaphone.

"Hit me with an arrow! I wanna fall in love too!" she giggled, hoping he would get the teasing joke.

Jamie's face grew bright red. He knew she was talking about his so called "crush" he had on Jack that she claimed to know about. But really a crush on Jack? How ridiculous was that? It was ridiculous...wasn't it?

Jack simply smiled and continued to give Jamie the lessons he required to master the art of the bow.

Sophie stuck around a while longer. She continued to yell at them and tease them but it was all in good fun.

Jack sighed as she called out about something he really didn't care about.

Jamie was getting better at this but with his sister as a distraction things weren't going as smoothly as planned.

Besides, Jack had been hoping for some alone time with the boy so they could talk.

He floated down towards the little girl, her messy golden hair was whipping around in the wind.

"Hey Sophie, if you promise to be quiet I promise I'll teach you how to drive the sleigh later on. Sound good?"

Sophie nodded enthusiastically.

Jack grinned and flew back to Jamie.

"That was a terrible idea you know."

he mumbled knowingly, with a sky grin directed at the winter spirit.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "She'll forget soon enough."

"Oh trust me she doesn't forget."

Jack only laughed, not looking forward to the sleigh ride he had promised.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks really had. I wrote it at like 1:00 yesterday morning I guess you would call it? **

**But yeah, I'm still trying to make this better. I also came up with an entire plot so I know where this is going (finally XD ). And I made up a new villain! You probably won't get to meet him for a little while but oh well. **

**Sorry it's kinda short. This was a bit of a filler chapter. :P**

**Tell me what you think in a review please! :) **

**By the way thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews. I get so happy every time I get an email from Fanfiction. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jamie had finally gotten the hang of flying. Now that he knew how to use his wings it was actually quite an easy natural thing to do.

He pulled the arrow back and tested the feel of almost letting go. Instead he slacked up a bit on the string and took the arrow in one hand.

Jack was sitting on a block of ice jutting out of the large mass that held up the workshop.

"I think you've got the hang of it!" he called out to the winged teen. "Why don't you try letting one go? Just for practice!"

Jamie nodded and pulled the arrow back again. He was about to let it fly when he noticed the ground bellow looked a bit odd.

Bunnymund broke through the snow and looked up at the two of them. "'Ey! You 'bout done up there? North's got some info on our 'mysterious murderer'!" he rolled his eyes at the other man's choice of words. Always so theatrical.

Jack simply smiled and floated over towards the rabbit. "Yeah, we're about to wrap this up anyway."

He continued to talk with Bunny for a few minutes while Jamie was aiming at random places with his bow and arrows.

He was preparing to let one go when a gust of cold air knocked him off balance momentarily and he shot the arrow in a completely different direction.

Straight towards Jack.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

"Get em' offa me!" Bunnymund had done nothing but complain since Jack had fallen "in love" with him.

Of course it wasn't real love. Those arrows that Jamie had been using were strictly for practice. They would wear off after an hour or so.

At least that's what Jamie tried to remind himself as Jack clung and hung all over the Easter Bunny.

Despite the hilarious ness of it all he still felt the tiny sting of jealousy bubble up within him. He hated feeling this way.

Jack on the other hand was completely out of it.

They'd had to practically drag him back to North's house. The entire time he was trying to plant kisses all over Bunny, hug him, grab onto his fur, and just be all around annoying.

The real arrows would never cause something like this.

"Hold me!" Jack yelled happily and slumped into the Easter Bunny's arms.

"Get off!" he dropped the winter spirit to the ground where he only giggled in response.

Jack sent him a sly grin. "Oooh playing hard to get?"

Bunny rolled his eyes and looked downright appalled with Jack's current behavior.

Jamie pulled the guardian up off the ground and sat him in a chair nearby.

Sophie came into the room then followed by the rest of the guardians.

"Is it true you shot Jack in the butt with an arrow and he fell in love with Bunny?" she demanded rather bluntly.

Jamie sighed. "Not exactly but yeah."

She chuckled quite evilly. "That's awesome."

"Of course _you'd_ think that." he muttered.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him and after a few moments they became wide as saucers. "Omigosh! You're jealous aren't you?" she laughed.

Jamie looked horrified at that and plenty embarrassed. "I am not." he defended but the red glow on his face said otherwise.

"Yes you are. Wow you're jealous of the Easter Bunny!" she laughed even more.

Thankfully neither Jack nor Bunnymund could hear the siblings little squabble. However North sent Tooth a smile knowing smile to which she returned with one of her own.

"Do not worry Jamie." North spoke, patting the teen on the back with a force that almost knocked him off his feet. "Jack will be normal again soon." he added with a wink. Tooth merely giggled.

"Hey! Don't you start too!" Jamie said angrily. "I'm not jealous of anybody! Why should I be anyway?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Duh, cause you have this super mega major crush on Jack."

Jamie's face grew redder. "I do not!"

Bunnymund came over towards them having finally ditched Jack and his clinger ways. Instead he'd put Sandy in charge of him. "Who's got a crush on Jack?" he asked only hearing a bit of the conversation.

"Jamie does."

"I do not!"

"Don't deny it mate. It only makes it more obvious." He received another pat on the back.

Jamie simply sighed in defeat. "Whatever, you said you found something?" he asked North.

The big man nodded and held out his hand. Jamie and Soohie both leaned in to see what he was holding.

It looked like a card. Like a simple business card. It had a jack o' lantern on the front glaring back at them.

Jamie took the card in his hands and flipped it over.

Your welcome — Hal

"Who is Hal?"

Bunnymund looked away to the side. "Crikey not this guy again." he hopped over to another side of the room. "He is the most selfish arrogant..." he trailed off mumbling to himself.

North seemed unamused. "Don't listen to him. He said same thing about Jack."

"That's cause it's true!"

North only rolled his eyes. "Hal is small threat. We will find him later. For now you must work hard." he smiled so warmly that all that Jamie could do was smile back.

* * *

Since Jack was out of it Jamie offered to watch out for Sophie till he regained some consciousness and was back to his old self again.

"So what happened?" she asked, as they walked through the workshop aimlessly.

"I died." he explained.

She sent him a confused look. "But you aren't dead." she argued.

Jamie nodded. "I did die. That's how I became Cupid." he cringed at how weird that must of sounded.

"But how? When did you? But..." Sophie, who seemed to take most things in stride, was so confused and bewildered at the moment that she couldn't even form a complete thought.

Jamie spun her around to face him. He wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Look, I'm no different than before. Well kinda but I'm still me. I'm still your brother. And you can see me whenever you want." he piled her into a hug. "I'm still your brother and I still love you. Okay?" she nodded but she still couldnt fit everything together.

"Tell me what happened?" she said pulling away.

* * *

After everything had been explained and Sophie was up date with everything they went to check on Jack.

Jamie noticed that she wasn't as lively as before. He sighed. Things weren't going as well as they were before.

He liked it here. Much better than at home with all the "non-believers". There was no one to tell him he was immature or crazy for still believing in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. No one to argue with or simply ignore him as his mother had done.

He was happy for the most part. But he felt an empty longing. He wanted everyone else to be happy too.

Jack was back to himself now, sitting in the same chair as before.

He rubbed an annoying headache away. "Hey guys." he waved as they joined him.

"Jamie was jealous of Bunny." Sophie spilled as soon as they walked in.

Jamie didn't even bother to defend himself this time and just crossed his arms and looked away.

Jack laughed. "Oh really?"

Sophie smiled. "Yeah you should've seen him. He was so angry! It was hilarious!"

Jamie huffed. "Okay whatever, I was not!"

Sophie sent Jack a look that told him everything. "So how bout that sleigh ride you promised me?"

**A/N: I saw the movie again last night ^-^ Omigosh it was amazing! I'm gonna see it at least 2 more times! *sigh* but anyway yeah, I'm conflicted about if I like this chapter or not :\ oh well.**

**Review please! :) Jack Frost will love you if you do**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"No no no no no no no! Pull up! Pull up! Pull up already!" Jack was trying desperately to get Sophie to pull up on the reins. She seemed to be getting the idea of how to drive the sleigh but was a bit rocky with it. Okay, rocky was an understatement. She was completely calm with it unlike the two boys in the sleigh. Jamie was clingling onto one of the seats for dear life resembling the Easter Bunny quite a bit.

Jack's eyes were wide as they headed straight towards a giant slab of ice.

"Pull up or we're gonna crash!" The winter spirit pleaded for her to do so. He tried to get Sophie to hand over the the reins so they wouldn't become tiny specks on the side of a glacier.

Sophie just cackled, not fully realizing the imminent danger they were in, and finally pulled up on the reins, steering the reindeer away and in another direction. "I know I was just messing with you sheesh lighten up."

Jack didn't understand how she could be so happy-go-lucky after such a near death experience. He sighed and relief as he looked back at Jamie.

"I told you so!" the brunette called out against the wind, smirking.

Seeing as Sophie knew how to fly the sleigh by now Jack allowed her to do it on her own for the remainder of the flight and went to the back to sit beside Jamie.

"She is the devil." he muttered, obviously without much meaning, to the other who only smiled in response, silently agreeing with him.

"Thanks! I try." Heard both males from the back of the sleigh, Jack chuckled but lowered his voice so that Sophie's hawk like hearing abilities couldn't pry into their conversation.

"So you were jealous huh?" he smirked and put his hands behind his head, resting his staff against his knee.

Jamie blushed yet again and turned away from him. "No." he lied, ruffling his feathers a bit in indignation. He knew Jack was bound to bring it up sometime. With an ego his size there was no way he couldn't be downright flattered.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder and tried to make him look him in the eyes. The boy bit his lip in uncertainty, he had to speak or he'd never be able to bring up this kind of conversation ever again. "Hey, don't be like that. I wanna ask you something."

Jamie listened attentively. He was curious about what was going through Jack's mind but at the same time very wary. "Yeah?"

Jack paused for a minute trying to figure out exactly how to ask this. He took a deep breath and began. "Well, you've known me for a while right?" Jamie nodded, urging him to continue. "And you know I care about you.

His heart, no matter how many layers of ice covered it, beat inside his chest nervously. So…how much do you care about…me?"

Jack cringed at the way his words sounded. He didn't want to just put Jamie on the spot like this but he needed to know if he was chasing some aimless dream. He cared about Jamie. He would almost say he loved him. But would his feelings ever be returned?

"Oh, um…" Jamie didn't really know how to answer his question. After all, he wasn't really expecting something like that at all to come out of Jack's mouth. He knew he cared about Jack, and there were those feelings but…

"If I tell you something will you promise not to be mad?" he asked, feeling stupid for being so nervous about this. Jack was his friend right? Why would he get mad? But he had this nagging feeling that he would be disgusted with him.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him but nodded slowly.

Jamie took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Okay look, for awhile you were like my older brother right? You took care of me, played with me, taught me how to do things but then…Then I started getting older…and you didn't of course. And I have these…these feelings right? And I don't know what they mean or how to deal with them and your still kinda like a brother to me but then not like a brother at all anymore because I…I…"

He was so nervous and scared he could barely breathe." I'm so confused…"

Jack placed his hands on top of Jamie's own. He definitely understood how Jamie felt. A while ago he had felt the same way. "Whoa whoa, calm down there kiddo." he mentally slapped himself for those choice of words. "Why would I be mad?" he continued.

Jamie fought the urge to cry. He didn't like lying to Jack but he didn't want him to know just exactly what those feelings were. Though he probably already knew by now, especially after his big show of jealousy from earlier.

"You would hate me for liking you like that right? I shouldn't! It's weird and…and…" He huffed when he couldn't form the right words. This was all so embarrassing and awkward for him. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Jack, even if it was just a simple friendship.

Jack wiped some of his years away.

He was overjoyed that the younger had the same feelings as he did. It would make things even easier. All he had to do was accept them. After that all would be smooths sailing…he hoped.

"I will never hate you Jamie. I can't." he continued bushing more tears out of Jamie's eyes. How could he even think about something like that? It was so absurd that it made him smile. "I care too much to do that to you. Besides, I would be a hypocrite if I did."

He pulled Jamie into a hug and held him tight. He didn't want him to be frightened about all this. After all, there was nothing to be scared of. Maybe he was putting too much pressure on the boy though. It had been a long time since Jack could actually remember real human emotions.

Jamie was shocked at first. How could Jack take this all so easily? Perhaps he was only worrying over nothing. Jamie soon relaxed against his touch.

"Awww! You guys are adorable!" Sophie was looking back at them with the cheesiest grin on her face, bringing them both out of their blissful little bubble of solitude.

"Sophie aren't you supposed to be driving the sleigh?"

"Oh! Crap!"

* * *

After almost crashing yet again they made it back safe and sound.

"I actually thought I was gonna die when you did that nose dive…again." Jack commented as he stumbled out of the sleigh. He was oddly relieved to be on the icy ground again.

He turned around to help Jamie out but the brunette jumped out and landed nimbly on the ground beside him. He sent him a playful smirk that was returned. Things would be different now. That much was obvious. However it was a good different. Better than before.

Sophie got out and walked over to the reindeer. "Oh please. I so had it under control." she boasted, smirking like a fox.

Jamie rolled his eyes, he was used to his sister's quirky behavior, and tugged on Jack's sleeve. A silent request for them to leave.

Sophie, noticing this, chuckled at the two. "You two lovebirds go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Jamie blushed, trying to decide how he felt about Sophie's involvement he hoped she wouldn't do anything too rash or tell the other guardians just yet, while Jack only laughed and pulled him along.

"So where to now?" he asked, this was all so new and wonderful to him that he seemed to be in a daze almost. Of course he still paid attention to everything else. It was just so…there were no words to describe it he decided.

Jamie shrugged, he didn't really care where they went as long as he was with Jack. They could fly to the moon for all he cared.

So, without having anywhere else to go, they took a walk in the snow. Silence fell over them. A comfortable silence, nothing too awkward for either of them.

Jack drew little snowflakes out of thin and and sprinkled them over Jamie's head with a smile, trying to add some cheerfulness to the situation. Something to break the ice so to speak.

This was nice, he thought. They weren't going anywhere. They didn't have a purpose they were just being for the moment. And that was nice.

Of course there were a lot more places that needed snow and he'd have to go there soon but at least now he wouldn't have to leave Jamie behind.

He was happy. After over three hundred years of being alone and confused he was finally happy.

"When I have to go to another town you'll come with me right?"

Jamie pretended to have to contemplate this. "Hmm I guess so. Of I absolutely have to I guess I can squeeze it into my busy schedule." he teased.

Jack smirked and quickly molded a snowball in his hand. "Busy schedule eh? And when did you get so busy?" he raided the snowball, poised to throw.

Jamie raised his hands to deflect the snow when it came. It was almost dangerous to ignite Jack's snowball fighting side. He was merciless. "Now now, let's not start something we can't finish."

Jack looked surprised. "You think I can't finish a snowball fight?"

With that they launched into it. Snowballs went flying through the air and laughter echoed with it.

Soon they both collapsed in the snow. Too worn out to continue.

"Hey Jamie?"

The brunette looked to the side at Jack. They were both out of breath. "Yeah?"

"Would it be weird if I said I loved you?"

"I love you too Jack."

**A/N: Kinda cheesy but I like it. I wanted to draw their love for each other out more and them have them confess to one another but I just couldn't wait :P sorry.**

**Also thank you to Loti-miko for helping me with this chapter. It improved it a lot.**

**Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**(By the way I know there's a lot of grammar mistakes in my previous chapters, and maybe some in this one, I apologize for this. I have to use my iPhone to type these. Anyway, on with the story!)**

When they made it back to the workshop they first noticed North having an animated conversation with one of the yetis.

"Ah! Jamie! I need to speak with you!" he turned toward them and waved his furry helper away with an annoyed expression. "It is time to learn your history!"

Jamie raised an eyebrow at this. "History?" What history could he have?

North nodded. "History of the last Cupid and ones before that. Will be fun yes?" he was smiling so broadly that Jamie didn't want to let him know how much he wasn't looking forward to this history lesson.

So he ruffled his feathers a bit and smiled back only with less enthusiasm. "Yeah sounds…great…" He looked back at Jack with a pleading expression.

Jack only shrugged in a 'sorry can't help you there' kind of way. Not that he wouldn't.

Jack and Jamie parted ways as North led the winged teen down one hallway and Jack took the other.

Having nothing better to do Jack went to have a look at the things they had found back at the well. He couldn't decipher if Jamie had fallen or been pushed. There had been no tracks around anywhere. He himself had gone to look.

He wanted revenge against whoever had killed the boy. Sure things were good now but…he felt so responsible for this.

Jack sighed with regret and slammed his fist against the desk."I should have been there for him."

* * *

"Stay with me Jamie. Pay attention!"

Jamie resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stretched his wings out instead. "I'm listening." he lied with a yawn.

North gave him a skeptical look.

"So," Jamie rested his head on his arms. "What happened to the last Cupid?"

North sighed. "I just explained this."

"Oops…" he smiled sheepishly.

North smiled back and began to explain yet again. "The last Cupid was very strict with his idea of love."

Jamie was wide awake now, listening attentively to the man's story.

"He wanted everyone to love one another. One day he got so fed up with everyone that he gave up. He quit."

Jamie looked confused. "Wait wait wait, that's it? He just quit?"

North nodded. "Yes, he quit and has never been seen since."

"You can do that?" Jamie knew that people could stop believing in you but…to not want them to? That seemed ridiculous!

"Yes, is quite possible. Very rare, but possible yes." North began to chip away at a piece of ice he picked up off of his table that Jamie was sitting at.

"So Cupid is in charge of keeping people in love and happy relationships?"

North nodded again, though he wasn't paying too much attention. "Yes, if couple is falling apart it is your job to fix it. Give them happy thoughts. Make them remember why they love that person." he stopped to blow a chunk of ice out of his hands way.

"But not only keep people together. You must also look out for people who need to get out of dangerous relationships." he explained.

Jamie nodded in understanding. "I get it." he paused for a minute and bit his lip in uncertainty. "Hey North?"

The large man didn't look up. "Hmm?"

"W-what about my own relationship?Er…that is…if I ever have one…" he didn't really want the guardians to know about he and Jack quite yet. He didn't even understand how he felt about it anyway.

"Cupid does not keep relationship."

"What?" His heart began to beat faster and faster. "What do you mean 'Cupid does not keep relationship?'" he panicked, badly mimicking North's heavy accent.

North sent him an unamused look that said, 'very funny'. "Cupid's relationship is usually doomed. Not always, but most likely ends in tragedy." he gave him a knowing smile. "However, if a Cupid has a very strong bond with oh say a certain winter guardian I think it may work out quite well. You agree no?"

Jamie blushed and calmed down a bit. "Yeah, I agree."

North smiled and opened the door to his workspace. "Go on. He's waiting for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

It didn't take Jamie too long to find Jack. He'd been waiting close by. As if he had anything better to do.

Jack was sitting outside the door with a bored look on his face, and his chin in his hands. He stood up as soon as he noticed Jamie standing there beside him.

"Hey, I need to tell you something-"

Before Jamie could start to explain how worried he was Bunnymund came hopping towards them. His face showed panic to put it plainly.

"You need to come with me mate." he panted. Obviously something was wrong.

"What is it?" Jack asked, moving to stand a bit in front of Jamie.

"It's Sophie. She crashed the sleigh."

* * *

They had taken a short cut down the halls of the workshop to get outside. Tooth was already there looking flustered and upset.

"I saw the crash but I didn't know if I should've gone straight there or gotten you guys or…Jamie I'm so sorry! I didn't notice she was going down until it was too late!" she had tears glistening brightly in her eyes.

Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder since Jamie was too worried to console her himself. "It's fine Tooth. She'll be alright."

They all headed towards the fallen sleigh. Bunny didn't even complain about his frozen feet so they knew he was shaken up about it all. The reindeer were panicking. Rearing up and prancing around. They knew something was wrong as well.

The sleigh was a mess. Parts were littered across the ground and a small fire had started near the back. This would be extremely hard to repair, if they could that is.

"Start looking!" Jamie ordered, and began to push past the debris. He'd never forgive himself if Sophie was hurt…or worse.

"I think I found her!" Jack called out.

Sophie was trapped under what looked to be one of the wings. "I've got her!"

Jack stumbled back away from the sleigh and almost fell back into the snow. "She's still alive!"

Honestly though she seemed to be in pretty bad shape. Cuts and bruises covered her and her arm was positioned at a very unnatural angle. There was a large cut on her forehead that worried Jack a lot.

Jamie flew over to them, not even bothering to use his feet. "Is she okay? She's not too badly hurt is she?"

Jack couldn't answer all of his questions so he simply said, "I dunno, let's get her back first." Bunny and Tooth were there beside them. "I'll take her." Bunnymund offered, swallowing back tears.

Jack handed her over and they began the quick paced journey back.

"Don't die. Please." Jamie begged silently and clung to Jack's sweatshirt, letting it soak up his tears. He didn't even care if the other guardians saw. All he wanted was for his sister to be alright.

**A/N: Well…that was depressing. I hate sad parts but it needed it. And it helps the next part of the plot so…yeah. Poor Sophie! DX **

**Will she live or will she die? O.o **

**Tell me what ya think in a review! Every review will go to helping Sophie!**

**Oh and if you're wondering where Sandman is he'll be in the next chapter I promise. (To be honest I forget about him sometimes cuz he's so quiet XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sandman was waiting for them as they came through the doors. He began to rapidly explain what he had seen through the window by using his pictures but they didn't make too much sense.

"Not now Sandy." Jack said, shooing him off to the side. Sandy huffed, always being ignored.

"I'm gonna take Sophie to the medical room. Jack, go back with some of the yetis and get the reindeer before they fly off." Bunny ordered. Jack hesitated for a minute. He looked to Jamie for a second. He wanted to help as much as he could but at the same time he didn't want to leave Jamie when he needed him the most. He's already screwed up enough the last time this type of thing happened. Look at the outcome of that.

Jamie nodded his permission. "It's fine. Go ahead." he lied.

Jack wasn't sold but turned reluctantly and flew off back towards the crouch.

* * *

Jack was fed up with those deer. "Just hold them still!" he yelled out to the yetis. The elves had followed them out and were currently adding to his annoyance.

"Jeeze you guys! C'mon!" he sent a flurry of ice towards the elves near his feet. "And stop biting my ankle!"

The elves scuttled off behind the yetis, who had finally gotten the reindeer to calm down.

Jack was about to head back to the workshop as well when he noticed something in the snow. Another business card.

See you soon —Hal

He crumpled the letter angrily in his fist. "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Jamie looked up when Jack came into the room. He held Sophie's hand trying not to cry anymore. He didn't want them to see him cry.

Sofie was lying on the bed, her arm in a sling and her forehead was wrapped in bandages.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked, setting his staff to the side and walking closer very slowly.

Jamie shrugged. "She's okay…for now…"

Jack sighed heavily. So much had happened to Jamie. And now Sophie. They didn't deserve this. And he couldn't help but feel that everything was his fault. "I'm sorry Jamie." he came to stand behind him and wrapped him in a hug that would have been warm if he hadn't been destined to be freezing cold for all of eternity.

"Don't say that you're sorry. You shouldn't be. After all, it isn't your fault." Jamie said, leaning his head back against Jack's shoulder. His wings felt a bit squished but he didn't dare complain.

Jack tilted his chin to make him look up. "I know it isn't really all my fault. But I keep thinking that if I had just…I dunno, had been there with you that none of this would have happened." he laughed bitterly at his own misery. "Or maybe I should've just stayed away…"

Jamie reached up to wipe away one of Jack's tears. "It isn't your fault. You know that. I was the one that was stupid enough to get tricked in the first place. So, you can't take all of the blame." he paused for a brief smile. "Not all of it anyway." he felt that the smile was fake though, even as Jack tried to smile back.

He knew that he could be so happy. He had been so happy. Only a few hours ago things had been perfect but now…

"We should get some sleep." Jack suggested with a yawn. "Besudes, sitting around here and just moping won't help Sophie get any better."

Jamie nodded reluctantly and stood up, expanding and stretching his wings. They'd been crumpled up for far too long.

"She'll be fine." Jack reassured him. He put his arm around his waist and led them out of the room, nodding to the yeti on duty outside the door.

* * *

Jack simply could not sleep that night. He had way too much on his mind at the moment for sleep.

First off was worrying about both Sophie and Jamie. Even though it was dumb to have to worry about Jamie, he thought. He had screwed up his life and his sister's after all why not add a little salt to the wound.

But Jack knew that Jamie could, and was quite capable, of taking care of himself.

Maybe he didn't need him anymore like the other guardians had suggested.

He rolled over on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

Jamie had grown up a lot over the past few years. He honestly didn't _need_ a guardian anymore.

Tears gathered in his eyes at that though. He had hoped that Jamie would never stop needing him. It was a selfish wish he had to admit. But, he couldn't help but feel that way.

As if subconsciously noticing Jack's thoughts, Jamie rolled over and snuggled closer to the icy guardian. _His_ guardian, Jack reminded himself of that.

And so, as Jamie murmered Jack's name in a sleepy sigh, Jsck forgot about his worries, pulled the younger even closer, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Well Jack, I would have never pinned you as the type of guy to chase after the love struck fool." The man looked into the dark orb that showed him the image of the two boys cuddling in their sleep. He chuckled darkly.

"How sickening to see them both so happy."

There was a crash and a blood curdling scream that sounded from the next room over. "Oh please shut him up." he ordered to one of the little demons.

They scurried away to tend to the prisoner.

"This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

"Oi! Give me that back! That is a very dangerous weapon!" Bunny demanded, wagging a finger **(A/N: Does Bunny really have fingers? O.o)** at the green eyed child.

"Nope!" Sophie replied, getting ready to throw the boomerang.

It had been a few days since the crash and Sophie sad recovering remarkably fast. Of course, she was also getting into trouble just as quick.

"Sophie," Javk scolded, coming info the medical room. "You'd better give the kangaroo back his toy or he may tell on you. Isn't that right Peter Rabbit?" he teased, using two of Bunny's most hated nicknames. He hopped up to sit on the crook of his staff.

Sophie laughed, however Bunny didn't seem as amused. "You can make all the jokes you want now Frist but you won't be laughing when that thing comes to hit you in th-OW! She hit me!"

Jamie smiled from the doorway as the two burst into laughter at the rabbit who was currently nursing what looked to be a pretty bad headache.

Perhaps things would settle down now. He felt that nagging feeling he'd been getting again suddenly.

Or maybe they wouldn't…

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was a pain for me -_- it annoyed me to no end and I almost got it taken up in class. **

**Not fun.**

**Also, I have a question for you guys. So if, in this story, Jamie wasn't Cupid which holiday character would you want him to be? I'm not changing him I'm just curious. **

**Tell me in a review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**By the way you guys…I AM SO EPICALLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! X( Try not to hate me! **

Hal hadn't asked for much in life. He didn't see it like that anyway. Before becoming what he was Hal had a normal life just like the guardians. And while they were perfectly happy to be thrust into new lives Hal had not. Hell! Even Pitch was happier than him! Hal erased that thought from his mind when another scream was heard from behind the wall. Scratch that. He didn't sound too happy right now.

Hal chuckled at the thought of his prisoner and folded his hands, resting them on his knee. He didn't really need to keep him locked in there but it was fun to hear those screams. While Pitch had been a mere annoyance to the guardians Hal was a menace.

The Halloween figure wasn't a to blame though. He'd been taken from his rather happy, for him anyway, life and been given this crappy job. Who the hell did the man in the moon think he was?

One of the tiny goblins bounded on a fours into the room. Hal, who'd been reclining in his massive throne of a chair, straightened to hear the news the goblin brought. "Yes?" he purred. "Speak!" he barked when the timid creature hesitated to give it's report.

The goblin fiddled his hands nervously. "M-master…J-jack Frost is coming to find you. H-he's sworn revenge against you on behalf of Cupid and the boy's sister." the goblin lowered his head in respect. Secretly he was hoping for some sort of reward for sneaking into the guardian's mind.

Hal grinned devilishly and with a snap of his fingers the goblin's small body was engulfed in flames. "Excellent."

* * *

"I can't tell Jamie." Jack thought, unaware of the dark creatures that had invaded his mind's privacy.

Since he knew who was responsible for Jamie's death and Sophie's crash it made perfect sense to avenge them. Didn't it? Of course the brunette would argue with him. "That's what he wants Jack!" he could imagine Jamie's exact words and smiled for a moment.

Jack was at his spot by the window. They were still at North's workshop of course. At the moment it seemed stupid to go anywhere else after all. Not to mention North was still trying to drill Cupid information into Jamie's head.

Jamie wasn't too thrilled to listen to the man's lectures but after being whacked upside the head multiple times and told gruffly to "pay attention now!" he seemed much more willing to learn. It was a miracle he got any sleep.

Jack noticed the new Cupid yawning as he came near the icy guardian's little hide out. "Tired?" he asked with a smile. Jamie nodded and didn't resist when Jack pulled him into his lap.

Jamie laid his head on Jack's shoulder and sighed. "You're lucky." he muttered. His brain was a bit foggy from lack of sleep.

"And why is that?" Jack asked, his smile morphing into a smirk.

"You didn't have to learn about powers, history, and stuff when you died. Oh no! The great Jack Frost got a free pass in that area!" Jamie was practically rambling now Jack could tell. He chuckled and hugged him closer, being careful not to squash the boy's fluffy white wings.

"True but, I had to learn the hard way. Not to mention I didn't have anyone to talk to and learn from for years." he pointed out bluntly.

Jamie looked up at him with eyes that were barely open. After a few moments he stuck with a simple "Touché." and fell asleep in Jack's arms. The winter spirit laughed and carried him to their temporary bedroom.

When Jamie was safely tucked under the blankets Jack decided to do something he'd never done before. He was going to willingly talk to the Easter Bunny.

* * *

"So tell me. Why on earth you would want up know more about Hal if you didn't have some stupid scheme up your sleeve?" Bunny demanded, barely looking up from yet another egg he was decorating.

Jack rolled his eyes. "First of all, I don't have a scheme yet so don't worry."

Bunny gave him a curious look and set down the egg and paint brush for a moment. "Alright, whadya wanna to know?" He took a seat on the edge of the desk beside North's globe.

Jack gave himself a mental high five and began with, "Who is he?"

Bunnymund had to think on how to answer this. After all who was Hal? The rabbit rubbed his chin with a paw for a moment of thought before answering. "Hal is the spirit of Halloween. You've probably got that by now." Jack nodded in response, urging him to go on. Bunny took a deep breath. "Well, I'll go ahead and say this he's a selfish pig. A sadistic pig." he paused to grumble about something before continuing. "Doesn't like people at all. He's not really useful at all. Halloween doesn't even need a spirit. The man in the moon made him who he is as punishment for how he behaved in his past life. Selfish and greedy to the rotten core." Bunny shook his head in disdain. "I don't know where he is now or what he's planning so I can't really help you but I will say this." Jack raised an eyebrow at the serious look he was now being given. "Don't try to fight him. He's not worth it and you'll just be playing right into his game."

Jack didn't hesitate for his reply. "I don't want to fight him. I want to end him."

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I kinda got sidetracked by my fictionpress stories soooo…yeah…but I'm back now and I promise not to abandon this story! **

**And hey guess what? :D We're actually getting into the plot now! Yay! And now you know who Hal's prisoner is. He deserved it **

**-_- And sorry this is shorter than my usual ones. I had to end it there or the next chapter wouldn't really make sense with how I plan to start it. **

**Anywho, please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**P.S. I HATE AUTOCORRECT! XP **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Jack's going to do something stupid and you and I both know it." Sophie and Jamie were sitting on the bed in his and Jack's temporary bedroom.

"I know…" Jamie silently plucked at the loose strings on the blanket underneath them. Sophie reached out with her good hand and placed it on top of his making him look up to meet her gaze.

"And you know that it's your job to stop him from doing stupid things? Right?" Jamie couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yeah it is…" He liked the idea of being able to care for Jack like that openly now. Of course most of the guardians new of their little relationship and had predicted it earlier on so it wasn't really something too new. Just to him and Jack. Hell! Even his sister had guessed his feelings before he did!

"What'll you do if he goes after that guy?" Sophie asked, pushing a strand of her long blond hair to the side.

Jamie sighed. "I'd convince him it's not worth it. Bunnymund is right. If Jack starts a fight with him he'll only be falling into a trap." Jamie knew that the winter spirit wasn't dumb but when it came to rash decisions Jack wanted to act rather than sit around and wait it out. Not that he couldn't come up with a plan he just didn't want to. "Actions do speak louder than words after all." he thought with a smile.

Sophie rolled her eyes at him and got up to leave. "I'm guessing he'll be back soon so I'll leave you to it then." he watched her go out the door and flopped back on the bed when he heard the small click of the door closing.

Jamie spread his wings out across the bed. They stretched over both sides. Each pearly white feather caught his attention. Even he was mesmerized by them. Jamie never imagined he'd have wings one day after all. He stared at them for a good ten minutes just thinking about many different things.

There was a low creaking sound as the door opened. Jamie's head whipped up to see his beloved winter spirit standing in the doorway.

"Hey there kiddo." Jack smiled at him playfully.

"I'm not a kid anymore Jack." Jamie rolled his eyes to emphasize his dislike of the juvenile nickname.

"Well I would hope not. It's bad enough your dating a three hundred and six year old when your sixteen." Jamie rolled over and threw a pillow at his face which Jack nimbly avoided with a step to the side and a warm chuckle.

"So we're dating now?" Jamie asked with a playful smirk.

Jack closed the door and took a few steps inside the room. "That depends. Do you want to date me? I'm a little old for you." he decided to continue on with the age jokes until they seriously bothered the younger.

"Yes." Came the quick and simple answer that made his smile widen into a grin. Then there was silence as the two relished the moment before Jamie decided to break it.

"Does it bother you that I'm younger?" he asked with genuine curiosity. His feathers fluffed up a bit anxiously.

"No of course not. Why would that even matter?"

"Like you said your three hundred and six years old and I'm…sixteen…" he gave him a lopsided grin as Jack approached the bed. The winter spirit sat down beside him and pulled the boy close.

"I don't really care Jamie. We're both immortal so it shouldn't matter anymore. I was seventeen when I died so…I'm actually not that older than you…sort of…" Jamie smiled at the crease between his boyfriend's eyebrows. Blue eyes flickered down to meet the other's brown pair. "Besides, you are too cute for your own good." A small chuckled sounded from deep in Jack's throat as he leaned down to deposit a kiss to Jamie's nose.

Jamie's happiness was put off for a moment as an unsure look crossed his face. He hesitated on his next words. "Would you have confessed to me if I hadn't become Cupid?" he asked, wanting to see Jack's expression but also fearing his reaction all the same.

It took a couple of seconds for Jack to respond. "No." he said finally with enough assurance that it had to be true. "Let me explain why." he defended, holding up a hand before Jamie could ask. His face alone was enough to see that Jamie was upset. Who could blame him though?

"When you were human," he began. "I wanted you to live a long, happy, fulfilled life." Another pause to gather his thoughts and take in Jamie's current expression. "And…with me around that just wouldn't work."

Jack shook his head as he spoke, trying to allow Jamie to understand his reasoning. "We'd never get to act like a normal couple. You wouldn't even be able to talk to me in public without being labeled as crazy. People would stop talking to you and you'd have no friends. You'd need to focus on human things like going to college and getting a job. All of those things that have to do with you growing up. That also means stop believing." he reminded him. "Don't look at me like that." he shushed, as Jamie tried to interject.

"Believing would always have been a problem. One day you'd forget. But by then I would have stolen a giant piece of your life. That is why I would not have confessed to you." he tried to smile but it was full of sourness given the reason for his little speech. "Because I care too much."

Jamie couldn't seem to form any words at that moment. He'd never heard Jack talk like that. Imagining everything as it could have played out. Jack would be miserable. _He_ would have been miserable. "So…you wouldn't have cared that I'd get old and you wouldn't right?" he asked, just wanting to clear that up.

Jack chuckled warmly. "No of course not. I just want you to be happy." he reassured him by tightening his grip around the younger boy's waist.

"I know this probably isn't what you want to hear given all that you went through but…I am glad that I died." Jamie admitted. He waited for Jack to be angry with him. However, the winter spirit merely shifted to a more comfortable position and sighed.

"You're right. I don't want to know how happy you are to never have to live a normal life." he paused and smirked at Jamie's pouty face. "I am glad that you won't have to suffer being an adult though. And your death wasn't like mine." he explained. "I didn't have anyone but you're not alone." he smiled at the fact.

"Plus," Jack went on giving him a playful grin. "I won't have to worry about running off any would-be boyfriends."

Jamie rolled his eyes. He knew that he'd never take any other person over Jack Frost. All of his feeling seemed to revolve around Jack anyway. Every moment his heart and mind were stuck on Jack. Jack made him smile, made him laugh, and most importantly made him feel loved. That was something that Jamie had grown used to not having, especially after his parents got a divorce.

"Jack?" the guardian's eyes urged him to continue, curiosity gleaming within those icy blue depths. Jamie toyed with the fabric of Jack's sleeves as he spoke. "Promise me you'll never leave me alone. Okay?"

Jack's smile was so loving so full of devotion towards the boy that even without his next words Jamie would have believed him anyway.

"I promise."

**A/N: Ugh! Omigod I got so mad at fanfiction I wanted to throw my phone across the room…or at least cry! I couldn't log in, once I logged in I couldn't update! God! I HATE IT! **

**Okay, now that I'm sane again…i want to ask you guys if you think I should do a oneshot about these guys? (or a few oneshots) just to keep my mind on RotG and Bennefrost and all that. Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know and tell me your ideas! (because I need em…lol) **

**And…OMIGOD ROTG COMES OUT ON DVD MARCH 12TH! CAN YIU BELIEVE IT?! **

**Lastly, next chapter will be a funny filler chapter that I've been planning for a while now. We get to see how well I do with humor…yay…^-^' **

**So tell me what you think in a review and thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
